Universe Chronicles
by enar
Summary: New sailor scouts meet new enemies. A great threat appears and they have to save the world. Will they succeed? Characters from Sailor Moon are in. RR
1. Chapter 1

_ I do not own BSSM. Takeuchi Naoko does. I do own sailor Star Grace and Dearien so don't take them! Thanks!_

Prologue

It was a rainy night in Athens, at the beginning of October. Aurora was sitting on her bed gazing melancholically at the storm raging outside and while the raindrops were striking the pane of her window, a flush of lightning lit up her face, showing the anxious look on it.

'Oh my God, what am I going to do?' she wondered silently while she lay back and leaned her head on the pillow.

She stayed there for a while and when she rose nonchalantly to prepare her dinner, she heard a scream coming from outside that was so loud it covered the thunder which fell at the same time.

'And I was just about to say that this evening would be peaceful', she sighed and took out her star – shaped, light pink crystal with a white heart of energy shinning inside it.

'Isis Grace Power, make up!' she shouted and her transformation began.

Firstly, her hair became extremely white for just a second and then, from dark blond it turned pale pink. Her original clothing – in this hour, her pajamas – disappeared and her uniform started covering her body. First the white leotard with a pink bow and a round aquamarine stone gem in the middle of it with lilac see – through sleeves: then a pink skirt covered the top of her thighs and then white gloves with purple lace at their edges covered her hands to the elbows, and after that appeared the ballet violet shoes whose satin ribbons embraced her shins up to the knees. Finally, her transformation was complete when a gold tiara appeared on her forehead with an aquamarine gem stone right in the middle and a light purple necklace covered her neck which had a pink shining heart at the top of a gold star on it.

She was Sailor Star Grace.

'Here we go again', she said to herself and ran out of her apartment to find where the scream had come from.

When she got out into the street she heard the scream again, but this time it was even louder and she realized that it was coming from the alley behind her apartment.

She ran even faster while the rain was falling all over her face and body, making it difficult to see clearly and move quickly.

Sailor Star Grace had finally arrived at the alley when she saw a hideous scene: a monster was sucking the cerebral essence of a fainting woman. The monster was naked and was, or at least it used to be, a human but seemed to be rotting second by second: but the more essence it absorbed the better it looked. The hypophysis which was coming out of the monster's mouth was connected to the top of the woman's head making a disgusting noise as the cerebral fluids were sucked up.

'Oh shit, I'm gonna be sick' she thought and tried to keep it together. 'Thank God I didn't have any dinner before I came here'

The monster sensed the new presence and turned its ugly face to see the intruder.

'More', it mumbled while disconnecting its feeding tube from the woman's brain and started moving towards Sailor Star Grace.

'Don't even think about it, ugly beast!' she yelled but she panicked at the sight of the monster and started moving backwards.

'More', said the monster again and laughed with a laugh so creepy that chilled her to the bone.

'You must fight, you coward' she thought but realized she couldn't move. Her feet and hands wouldn't obey her anymore.

'This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening!!!'

Then she realized that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't move not because of her fear for the creature but because it was the creature that was paralyzing her.

The monster was so close to her, that she could smell its rotten flesh.

It looked at her with hunger and licked its lips, leaving a layer of green saliva on them and smiled while closing its eyes.

'Raise my servant! Come to feed!' it whispered with its repulsive voice but loud enough that Sailor Star Grace heard what it said.

'I have a bad feeling …' she considered bitterly.

Then the woman's body started stretching with convulsive movements and changing; she was taking off her clothes aggressively and while she was pulling them off violently some pieces of skin and flesh started coming off too. The woman was screaming and roaring but there was nothing human in her voice; When the alteration was complete she looked exactly like her summoner only she was smaller in size.

'I'm dead; I'm officially dead' Star Grace thought and a tear was shed on her cheek.

'Food', mumbled the two monsters and stretched their hands to grab Sailor Star Grace but then, behind them, a strong light shined and a figure of a man appeared.

'My lady!' shouted the tall, brunet guy who was holding a crystal sword and wore purple – silver armor.

'Get back or you'll suffer the consequences!' he yelled at the monsters and started running towards Star Grace.

The moment the monsters removed their eyes from her, the spell Star Grace was under, was broken.

'No! Dearien, no! Please! One of them, I think, can still be saved!' she shouted at the top of her lungs.

'But, my lady, we can't let them get away. Imagine the trouble they' re gonna cause!'

'Please, Dearien, let me try healing them. I'm sure I…'

'How moving. I think I have tears in my eyes'.

Both Darien and Star Grace turned to see where the voice came from. They saw a figure of a Sailor Warrior with a powerful aura surrounding her, like flames were embracing every part of her body and it was so bright they thought her entire body was see – through. Her uniform was black and red with some tones of purple here and there, but the colors were fading from her light. Not even her facial characteristics could be easily noticed.

But her stare was noticeable as she was looking at both of them with a mixture of irony and disgust.

Sailor Star Grace was confused. 'Why I can't feel her energy if she is indeed a Sailor Warrior?' she wondered.

'There's no room for mercy here'. The mysterious sailor spoke again and her voice was like frozen crystals falling and piercing their ear drums.

'They've been contaminated. And they MUST die', she added and moved towards the monsters which seemed to have been hypnotized by her strong glow and had stopped moving.

Suddenly, the red shinning aura around the Sailor Warrior shined so bright that she almost disappeared inside the light. Then the light took the shape of an enormous sword with a gold handhold, preened with gems at the length of the blade; the sword looked like as it was liquid because it was on fire and the Sailor Warrior grabbed it with her right hand, but even then, she didn't seem to be hurt by the flames.

'No, please! Listen to me! One of these monsters is actually a victim' Star Grace shouted to the other Sailor. 'Just let me give it a try'.

For a moment something happened. It was like the energy coming out of the sword responded to Star Grace's request and reduced its cruel brightness so that the other Sailor's face became noticeable again and a smile was revealed on her lips.

But then, the moment passed and her cold attitude replaced the peaceful expression she had before.

'Fine' she said spiting every letter, 'But I will leave; if something goes wrong because of your stupid idea, it won't be neither my fault nor my problem' and she disappeared in a red shine.

'What a bitch', Dearien said and looked at Star Grace 'Are you ready, my lady?' he asked. 'The monsters seem to be coming back from the hypnosis that Sailor put them under'.

'Yes Dearien, I'm ready' she said and a long gold scepter appeared in her hand with a circle on top of it; inside the circle was a pentacle and inside the pentacle was a pink heart which started spreading a warm light as she started the healing process.

She caught the scepter with both hands and put it in front of her to make it stand perfectly straight, leaning it close to the monsters,

'Stellar purity vibes healing!' she shouted in a melodic way and waves of light pink energy covered the monsters. Then the pink energy transformed into bandages of energy that covered every part of their bodies; the monsters where screaming and thrashing around but then the light started to became more and more intense so that they couldn't fight it any longer. A sigh of alleviation came out of their mouths and when the light faded completely they were back to normal again. The other person was a man, around thirty; both the man and the woman looked exhausted.

'Dearien, please, take them to the nearest hospital and make sure they get the medical care they need' Sailor Star Grace said.

'What about you, my lady? You used a lot of your energy to heal those two. Should I get you back to your place safely?'

'Don't worry, Dearien. I'll be all right. Besides, the flat is just after that corner so I'll be fine. Come to the apartment later when you're done to get some rest, ok? We have to thing about what we're dealing with and to do so, we're going to need all of our strength. Ok?'

'All right, my lady' he said and he picked up the man and the woman like they had no weight at all.

As Sailor Star Grace was leaving the crime scene a woman in a black red uniform was watching her walk away,

'Well, now I know where I can go to seek help.' She said to herself

The rain had finally stopped and the moon returned as the dark clouds were drawn from the velvet black sky. When the sailor warrior came to the light she became invisible.

'I'm just a shadow. and I'm fading. I have to meet sailor Star Grace quickly' she said but her words were just a whisper which came from nowhere.

A shadow hidden behind a tree was watching the battle and the sad monologue of the shadow warrior. A woman's mean laugh was heard and then the street was finally empty under the cold moonlight.

TBC

Please review and tell me your opinion!


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own BSSM. __Takeuchi Naoko does.__ But I do own Sailor Star Grace (Aurora), Dearien, Ginger and Julia so don't take them! Thanks! _

_In this chapter I explain some things about Aurora and Dearien's mission and I introduce a new character! Don't worry, the canons will appear soon!_

Chapter 1_  
_

'Dearien, we should do something!' Aurora said, who had woken with a sense of distress that morning, as she entered the kitchen to join Dearien, who had just made breakfast.

'What can we do, my lady? It is impossible for us to find the source of the evil and one thing I'm sure of is that we can't go back', Dearien said while sipping his coffee. His dark brown hair was all over his beautiful face and his purplish-blue eyes were gazing the bright blue morning sky outside the window.

'I do know that, Dearien. We were sent here in order to find allies and the true nature of the evil that shades our universe, but in order to do so, the first thing that needs to be done is for us to find the sailor warriors who exist in this parallel universe. But Dearien, last night, when that curious sailor warrior showed up, I didn't feel her energy; it was as if she wasn't really there; she was like a shadow of her true self' said Aurora while sitting on a chair and grabbing a toast. Her dark blond hair was like pure gold under the sunshine that filled the room. There was a puzzled expression on her pretty face and her cerulean eyes were staring at the cup of coffee she had in front of her without actually realizing what she was looking.

'I didn't feel her energy either, and I admit that this is a little bit strange but, my lady, this warrior, even though it is perhaps just a shadow of her true self, is the closest thing to our goal. We've already spent half a year on this Earth and we haven't felt any energy that could reveal the existence of the warriors. Perhaps we should search in another universe, or perhaps on this solar system's other planets.'

'Dearien, the oracle Kassandra was clear.' quoted Aurora. 'In this universe', the remaining planets are dead, without a trace of life, without kingdoms. Only Earth survived from that which destroyed the other planets, and only here can we find the warriors and awaken them, because the destruction of the other planets was their fault. They thought that they should protect just their planet, and their arrogance prevented them from helping the other sailor warriors on the other planets. And when life on the other planets was no more, they felt so guilty that they erased their memory with an ancient spell, and they have lived in oblivion ever since; and they are being reborn, again and again, without knowing their great past, without knowing themselves; they are just reborn so that when they are needed again they will be awakened and might undo the harm they caused with their actions. Those were the words of the oracle. That's why this Earth is the only place the warriors can be found. However, I believe that yesterday we made some progress to the completion of our goal.'

'Yes I also believe that, my lady, and we should search to find this warrior.' Dearien added.

'Yes, I believe tonight we should begin looking for her. But there is also another matter, the one of the monsters. Dearien, I've never seen something so dreadful in my entire life, not even in our own galaxy. That spectacle was hideous; I thought that I was going to vomit. Whatever those things were, they must have been something really shady and dark'.

'Ah, now I remember' Dearien said and finished his coffee quickly. ' My lady, when I took the victims to the hospital, I sat there for a few hours and with discretion accomplished to learn roughly in what situation they were. I heard a doctor saying that both the victims had an identical scar on the top of their heads, in the cerebral cavity. The victims showed marks of vitamin deficiency and had scratches all over their bodies but generally they were fine. The most curious clue however is that while I was transporting them to the hospital, I noticed two microscopic tattoos at the base of their nape. Both of them were pentacles.'

'Necromancy ', Aurora muttered and her expression showed disgust mixed with horror.

'Most likely', Dearien said thoughtfully.

That moment the clock struck nine and Aurora stood up.

'Ah, I will be late for my first hour! I have laboratory and I have to attend it!'

Turning to Dearien she said: ' I'm going to get dressed. You should also go and prepare for work. If we want to look like humans we should be persuasive. Ah, and, Dearien, please stop referring to me as "lady". People here cannot understand what ' Protector of the Soul ' means, ok?'

'Ok, my lady ' Dearien said disheartened.

'You can begin training now ' she said irritated. 'Just refer to me with my name, ok?'

'Ok Lady Aurora'

'Just Aurora'.

'Ok lady Just Aurora', he said with a smile on his beautiful face.

'You, and your sense of humour', Aurora said in anger, and went in her bedroom to get changed and.

In the meanwhile, not far from Aurora's block, a twenty-year old girl, just a year older than Aurora and Dearien, named Julia, had to deal with her own problems.

When she woke up, Julia realised that she was laying on the grass in her courtyard and she waited a few seconds there just to completely realise the situation she was into; when she finally put the thoughts inside her head in order, she raised slowly and took out the key to her house from the front pocket of her jeans.

She unlocked the door and got into her house with a tired expression on her face. She was heading to the kitchen when she accidentally glanced at her image in the mirror in the hallway and she was quite shocked from her appearance. Her long blue-black hair had little leaves in them and pieces of grass and her face had mud all over it. Her jeans and t-shirt had stains of grass and mud and she took an expression of distaste when she tried to clean the mud off her face.

'Oh God, it's disgusting… How did I end up like this?' Julia sighed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and put her dirty clothes in the washing machine. She washed her face with hot water and when she looked in the mirror above the sink and was satisfied with her image she took the fluffy green towel which was hanging next to the sink and swept her face. Then, she started removing the leaves and the dirt from her hair while brushing it.

'Well, it's not perfect but it's something', she moaned while looking at her image in the mirror again. 'And now' she said as she walked out of the bathroom, 'clean clothes!' and headed to her bedroom.

'Ginger! Oh, sweetie, how are you?' Julia said when she walked in her bedroom and found her little white cat waiting for her and purring with impatience.

'Were you worried about me?' Julia said and kneeled to stroke Ginger's soft fur while she was rubbing on her ankles

'Oh, yes, you were,! Yes, you were!' giggled Julia and stroke Ginger behind the ears while she purred with happiness. 'And I am worried about me as well', Julia added seriously a second later. She had a strange expression as she raised slowly. She put on her pyjamas and left her bedroom.

'Come on, Ginger, I'll make your breakfast' she said while she entered the kitchen. Something was troubling her. Julia opened the fridge and got the milk for Ginger. She bent to grab Ginger's bowl and poured some milk inside it, while talking to her cat which had just entered the kitchen.

'The same thing happened to me again, Ginger. I can't remember anything… and my head is ready to explode… Ginger, something is the matter with me lately… ' Julia said and put the bowl down so Ginger could reach it.

'I apologize for not being here to prepare your breakfast earlier, Ginger ', Julia sighed and stroke her cat again.

Ginger had an expression that showed she understood and she started drinking and purring to show Julia she had totally forgiven her.

Julia sat on a chair and glanced around. 'Honestly, something is happening to me lately, Ginger… I remember that last night I came back from work and, without removing my clothes, I sat on the couch to watch TV. I also remember it was raining, but everything else is so blurry…. I had a headache; a terrible headache, that I remember, and when I went to the kitchen to take a painkiller, suddenly the world collapsed…I think I had a dream; a strange dream. Something about a fight. And…and…' Julia shivered. 'And… about some terrible creatures and I think I knew what they were but I can't remember. And there were some eccentrically dressed people; a young woman; and a beautiful young man who, I think, was protecting the woman. And a red… a red shining. I can't remember what that was either… But… I was spying on them, I think. And I felt evil inside, Ginger. And…I ... I … I liked it. I was laughing with an exhilarated laugh. Then, the world collapsed again. And magically, I woke up today in my courtyard!' she said in despair.

She glanced at her cat and took a deep gulp of air; she felt her forehead burning. But when she touched it to check her temperature, it was cool.

Ginger had finished her breakfast and she meowed to draw Julia's attention.

'Ah, I think I'm pretty tired from work…' Julia said with a yawn. 'I am probably sleepwalking. It is the third time in two months that I've woken up in curious points, and the second time that I've woken up outside the house...' she said sounding puzzled. 'But it's the first time I saw a dream…Well, if this memory loss continues and my night walks as well, I'll go to see a doctor…Ginger, what's your opinion on the matter?' she asked her cat.

Ginger, who had laid down on the kitchen's floor, raised her little head and meowed as if she was answering to Julia's question.

'That's what I'm sayin' too. It's probably the work pressure that causes me all these problems' Julia said and she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

TBC

_I apologize for any grammatical errors I may have done._

_So, that's it for now! Please review! _


End file.
